Glove World (Life Of A Sponge Episode)
Glove World is the 6th Episode of Life Of A Sponge. In this episode, we see what goes in the Glove World Theme Park. Plot 1. SpongeBob And Patrick Face Their Fears SpongeBob and Patrick face their fears and go on a ride. 2. Patrick Orders Ice Cream.....Again Patrick meets the Ice Cream from Episode 3 of this show and does his usual tricks. 3. Mr Krabs Sues The Park For Injuries Mr Krabs injures himself while on a ride so he sues the park. 4. SpongeBob And Patrick Get Stuck On A Ride SpongeBob and Patrick occupy themselfs when a ride breaks down. 5. Patrck Messes Around The Control Room Patrick messes around in the control room of a ride thinking it IS a ride. Trivia 1. 2nd Appearance of the Ice Cream from Episode 3 of Life Of A Sponge 2. First time Mr Krabs has sued anyone 3. First time Mr Krabs has visited Glove World 4. 2nd time Patrick has messed in the controll room. The first was Tunnel Of Glove from the real show. Transcript SpongeBob And Patrick Face Their Fears (SpongeBob and Patrick are looking at a sign outside the entrance) SpongeBob: The all new "Death Machine". A new ride that will kill you in any way possible. Sounds fun right Patrick?. Patrick? (Patrick is shown inside a grave with his name on) Let's look somewhere else then...... (They walk to a new ride called "The Baby Coaster". They read the sign outside) The all new "Baby Coaster". A coaster designed for wingey baby's who can't man up when going on a ride". How about that Patrick? (Patrick is shown crying and sucking his thumb) *Sigh* Let's go then...... (They start walking) Patrick: I want to go on a FUN ride. Non of this baby stuff!. Come on let's go on that ride! (Camera zooms out to the ride called "The Sky's The Limit" It is nicknamed the "Tallest and Fastest ride in the world") SpongeBob: You sure?. Last time you went on a ride i spent 3 days of hard work calming you down. Patrick: Well everytime we go on a ride we always chicken out of it and it's starting to get boring! SpongeBob: But it's a tall and..... Announcer: Final call for "The Sky's The Limit". Ride closes in 5 minutes. Patrick: Quit standing there SpongeBob!. We have a ride to get to! (They rush to the line. Once the line is done they get into the car) SpongeBob: I can't wait to ride it! Narrator: (With card) 3 minutes later....................... (SpongeBob and Patrick arrive back with the skin gone and they look like skeletons) SpongeBob: Next time i pick the rides. Patrick Orders Ice Cream.......Again (Patrick heads to the ice cream stand. The Ice Cream man we saw in episode 3 of this show appears in Glove World) Patrick: Can i order an ice cream please? Man: (Coming up from below) Oh great!. It's the jokester again! Patrick: Who? Man: You dimwit!!. Last time you was here you almost got me ripped by a man eating bear! Patrick: Man Eating? Man: God how can people live with you everyday!? Patrick: '''Same as everyone else. We eat, drink and sleep. Nothing new there. '''Man: Ok the sooner you order, the sooner you can leave. What do you want? Patrick: Ok can i have l the''' "Bear Eats Man Again" flavour please? '''Man: I should of guessed. Right i am going to say this once and once only. WE....DON'T....HAVE.......THE........BEAR EATS MAN AGAIN FLAVOUR................DO.........YOU.........UNDERSTAND!!!!!???. OH WAIT YOU CAN'T BECAUSE YOUR THE WORLDS BIGGEST TWIT I KNOW. WE DON'T HAVE THIS FLAVOUR AND THAT'S FINAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Patrick: So what's behind you then? (The man turns around to find the bear again. The guy runs of screaming) Man: CURSE YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Patrick: Oh well i'll go to the Cafe and get one. (He heads to the Cafe and orders the flavour) Patrick: (Licking it) Mmmmmm lovely! Mr Krabs Sues The Park For Injuries (Mr Krabs steps onto a spinning ride) Mr Krabs: This should be great! (He sits down and waits for the ride to start) Here we go!. (The ride starts spinning) Weeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! (Mr Krabs hears a cracking sound that is coming from his back) This ride is falling to bit's. Oh well who cares? (He steps off the ride. He tries to move his back but he finds it painful). Owwwwww my back hurts!......Wait a minute that noise must have been my back. (Scene fades to the managers office with 2 manager's walking to Mr Krabs) Manager 1: So you broke your back while on a ride?. Well that's hardly surprising considering your about 70 - 80. Mr Krabs: (He grabs him by the shirt) Are you saying i'm old!!?? Manager 1: (Nervous) Old is such a strong word.....I would have gone for deformed or weak. Mr Krabs: Well you know what?.(He fills contract for a lawsuit and shows it the 2 managers) Hope you like court! Manager 2: Really?. Will there be any rackets and balls? Manager 1: I don't think he means that type of court.... Mr Krabs: I will tell them all about you and how you injured my back! Manager 2: Oh and how we stole all the money so we can build a 10 grand mansion and lied about it on the T.V? (Manager 1 smacks him in the arm) Manager 2: Ow! (Scene cuts to the 2 managers in the Bikini Bottom Jail) Manager 1: Note to self: Beat him up later in a very angry manner. SpongeBob And Patrick Get Stuck On A Ride (SpongeBob and Patrick are riding a log flume ride that goes inside a tunnel) SpongeBob: Here comes the best bit! Patrick: Yeah! (The ride breaks down) Announcer: Due to unfortunate events the ride has now broken down. We very sorry for the delay. SpongeBob: Drat! Patrick: What can we do if we can't move? SpongeBob: Tag? Patrick: Ok. (He taps SpongeBob in the arm) Your it! SpongeBob:'' ''(Tapping Patrick in the arm) Your it! (This happens a few times) Patrick: (Pushing SpongeBob instead of tapping causing him to fall in the water) Your it! SpongeBob: Ahhh! Patrick!. (He Spits some water out) Help me up then!. (He grabs Patrick arm and is pulled up by him. SpongeBob is soaking) Patrick: I'm bored of that game. What else can we play? SpongeBob: I know! Patrick: What? SpongeBob: This!!!! (He pushes Patrick into the water) Patrick Messes Around The Control Room (Patrick is walking around the park. He stops as he see's a sign) Patrick: The Control Room.......Sounds like fun. (He walks inside) Hmm where's the queue? Mechanic: Hey kid your not supposed to be in here. Patrick: '''And neither should you!. You have just cut in line!. Now get to the back! '''Mechanic: Have you gone bonkers? Patrick: No but you will be in a minute! (He looks around and finds a sign) Auto...Matic.....Water...Des....Penser......Oh it's a toilet!. (He runs inside) Mechanic: NO YOU BUFFOON THAT'S THE...... (Water is heard over flowing) Too late...... *Sigh* (Scene fades to the Mechanic taping Patrick to a chair) Patrick: (Muffled) Is this the next part of the ride? Mechanic: Oh i'm so sorry i have bad hearing. (Laughing) (Patrick notices water coming through the door) Patrick: (Muffled) Huh? (Patrick rips the tape off) Mechanic: What is it now!!?? Patrick: I was just going to say that their is water coming through the door. (He runs of screaming) (The door explodes) Mechanic: Help!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rate This Episode Put your name, score and why. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Cards Episode 6 Part 1.png Episode 6 Part 2.png Episode 6 Part 3.png Episode 6 Part 4.png Episode 6 Part 5.png Category:Episodes